Eviction Hypnotice
by VGMC
Summary: Kanako comes up with another plan to get rid of the Hinata Hosue girls to have Keitaro all to ehrself.
1. Chapter 1

Kanako couldn't stand it. These girls did nothing but torture her beloved brother and he just took it like it was okay. But it wasn't. She didn't care what it took; she was going to get rid of them. But how? There was no way she could convince Keitaro to kick them out. She was more likely to convince the girls to leave. She'd have to be pretty convincing to get rid of them which is why she began looking into various methods of persuasion. That's when she found it: hypnosis. With this, it could be possible to make them leave so she could have Keitaro all to herself.

She needed someone to test it on. Not Naru or Motoko; they'd be too suspicious. It needed to be one of the others. Mutsumi, Suu and Kitsune were dumb enough and Shinobu was naive enough for a trial run. She'd just try it on the first one of those she came across. She didn't have to wait long, however, as she turned the corner to see Mutsumi. Perfect. She walked closer until Mutsumi noticed her. "Oh, good morning, Kanako," she greeted and bowed.

Kanako felt it best to be polite so as to win her over. "Good morning," she replied, bowing. "Say, Mutsumi, I have something I'd like to show you in my room if that's okay."

"Yes, I'd love to." Mutsumi followed Kanako back to her room. Kanako had opted for a coin on a string as it was the 'classical' Japanese way of doing it. Both girls sat in the seiza position and Mutsumi asked "So what was it you wanted to show me?"

"This," Kanako replied, turning and dangling the coin in front of Mutsumi's eyes. She set it swinging and Mutsumi's eyes followed it. "It's a very pretty coin isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Whenever I see it swing back and forth like this, I can't help but watch it go back and forth. It makes me feel a little sleepy. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," she replied, eyes fluttering.

"In fact, it makes me want to just give in and sleep. Just fall into a nice, deep sleep." Mutsumi's eyes slowly closed and her head dropped into her chest. "Mutsumi, can you hear me?"

"Yes," she replied in a sleepy tone.

"I am now your mistress and you will obey any command I give you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress. I understand."

"Alright, Mutsumi, I'm rather fond of cats so I want you to become a cat when I snap my fingers and you will stay as such until I snap them again and you return to your trance. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Kanako snapped her fingers and Mutsumi's glazed eyes slowly opened. She leaned forward until her hands touched the floor before her. "Meow," she said, crawling over to Kanako and rubbing her head against her side. Kanako stroked Mutsumi's head and received an affectionate purr in response. After a minute or so, Kanako held a hand in front of Mutsumi's face, causing Mutsumi's expression to change to one of confusion, and snapped her fingers. Mustumi's eyes closed and she dropped to the floor.

Kanako was satisfied and began to set her plan into motion. "Mutsumi, when I snap my fingers, you will return to your sitting position and awaken with no memory of being hypnotized but you will return to this state when you hear me say the word 'Sleep'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Kanako snapped her fingers and Mutsumi picked herself up and returned to her position as if being pulled by an unknown force before opening her eyes, which regained their usual life. She blinked a few times before asking in her usual tone, "Oh my, that was a rather nice coin. What year is it from?"

Kanako was a little taken aback by this question but took a look and replied, "Uh, 1979."

"Oh, that's the year Keitaro was born, isn't it? Is that why you carry it around?" That was indeed the case and Kanko was surprised at how quickly Mutsumi had picked up on that. All she could do was blush in response. "Aw, that's so sweet," Mutsumi said, giggling and patting Kanako on the head before standing and saying, "Well, I must be going now."

"Y-yeah. Bye." Kanako couldn't respond with anything else in her embarrassment. At least it was Keitaro's childhood friend and the only nice girl in this place that had found out. Kanako was beginning to consider letting _her_ stay but with a little alteration to remove her interest in Keitaro. Regardless, Mutsumi was taken care of. On to the next one.

She found Shinobu on the roof, hanging laundry. She was the first aside from Mutsumi to develop feelings for Keitaro and was the most open with those feelings. She would be easy. Kanako used her perfect disguise ability to pose as Keitaro and approached her. "Shinobu," she said, perfectly mimicking her brother's voice.

Shinobu whirled around, blushing and stammering, "K-K-Keitaro! W-what is it?"

"I was just checking in. How are your studies coming along?"

"T-they're fine. Although, I do have a big exam coming up and I'm a little nervous." That was it. That was just what Kanako needed.

"Well, I know a little technique that could help you with that. If you'd like, I could you show you in your room."

Shinobu turned beet red as she thought about it; evidently the thought of being alone with Keitaro was the dominant force behind her decision as after a brief pause, she replied, "Y-yes...please show me." Too easy.

Shinobu finished the laundry and led 'Keitaro' back to her room, all while still blushing and never saying a word. Upon arrival, Shinobu closed the door behind them and sat facing Kanako. "S-so um, w-what is this t-technique?" At no point while asking this did Shinobu make eye contact, instead looking down at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap.

Kanako held out the coin and replied, "Hypnosis."

Now she looked up, "H-hypnosis?"

"That's right," Kanako replied reassuringly. "I can put you under and give you the suggestion to retain the memory of everything you've studied."

"I...I don't know..."

"It's alright, Shinobu. You can trust me."

"O...okay, then. What do I need to do?"

"Just sit back, relax and focus on the coin." And she set the coin swinging. "Watch the coin as it swings back and forth. Back and forth. So soothing and relaxing." Shinobu followed the coin intently with her eyes. "You see nothing except the coin and hear nothing but my voice. Feel yourself becoming drowsy, your eyelids becoming heavy." Shinobu began to looks like she was struggling to keep them open. "You can no longer keep them open as you fall into a deep, relaxing sleep." Shinobu's eyes slowly closed and she fell onto her side.

Kanako unmasked herself and returned her voice to normal. She didn't want Shinobu to only respond to Keitaro using her triggers after all. "Can you hear me, Shinobu?"

"Yes, I can hear you."

"I am your mistress and you will obey any command I give you while in this state. Do you understand?"

"I understand, M-Mistress."

"Very good. Now, when I snap my fingers, you will go back to doing the laundry and awaken with no memory of being hypnotized and you will return to this state when you hear me say the word 'Sleep'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Kanako snapped her fingers and Shinobu stood, still in a trance, and left the room. Kanako sat there stunned. She knew it would be bad if anyone saw Shinobu like this so she jumped to her feet and ran after her. Just as she rounded a corner, she saw that someone had found her: Mistune Konno. It looked like she'd just come out of her room and seen Shinobu walking past. She was waving her hand in front of Shinobu's glassy eyes to no response as Shinobu continued her mindless march toward her destination. Kanako had to think fast. She grabbed Kitsune by the hand, dragged her into her room and closed the door.

"Kanako, what's going on?" Kitsune demanded.

Kanako took a deep breath before turning and holding out the coin. She let it swing and began the induction. "Just watch the coin and you'll understand. Follow it with your eyes and listen to my voice." Kitsune, who rarely opened her eyes fully, couldn't help but allow her eyes to open wider as they followed the coin. "You can't look away from the coin. You don't _want_ to look away from the coin. You want to watch it swing back and forth, even as your eyelids grow heavy and you become sleepy." Kitsune's eyes began to close again. "Let yourself go. Fall into a deep, relaxing sleep. Let yourself go. That's it." Kitsune's eyes closed and her head dropped but she remained standing, unlike the two before her. "Kitsune, I am now your mistress and you will obey my commands. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress," she replied in much the same way as Shinobu and Mutsumi. "I obey your commands."

"In future, whenever you hear me say the word 'Sleep', you will return to your current state and obey." She had to stop here to think of how best to make Kitsune forget the whole incident. After thinking up the best plan, she continued: "I'm going to leave now and when I close the door, you will walk to the door and as you touch it, you will awaken with no memory of anything that happened since you opened the door earlier. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress. Close door...I walk to door...touch door...awaken...no memory...after opened door..."

"Very good," Kanako congratulated as she stood and left the room. She closed the door and waited until she heard shuffling beyond it. She hid around the corner and could just about hear the shuffle stop for a second as Kitsune awoke from her trance. She opened the door and Kanako saw that she seemed to be continuing on as if nothing had happened. Kanako then went to check on Shinobu and she was going about her day as usual too. The easy three where out of the way but Naru, Motoko and Suu would pose more of a problem since the former two didn't trust her and the latter was too energetic but Kanako was sure she could do it somehow. She _had_ to for Keitaro's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanako thought about which of the remaining three girls to go after first. Naru and Motoko didn't trust her but Suu would be dumb enough to be tricked. And she could use Suu later. She went to Suu's room and looked around. Suu's room resembled a jungle and seemed many times larger on the inside than it did on the outside. Kanako walked around for a couple of minutes before Suu suddenly dropped down from a tree directly in front of her, hanging upside down from a branch. Kanako jumped back in shock but quickly regained her composure. She cleared her throat before saying, "I've been looking for you, Suu. I have something I need to show you."

"Something you need to show me? Is it food?" Suu asked excitedly.

"No, something even better," Kanako replied, pulling out the coin and swinging it in front of Suu's eyes. Suu's eyes followed it with a look of wonder on her face. "Follow the coin with your eyes as it swings back and forth. See how soothing it is? So soothing, it makes you want to just close your eyes and fall into a deeeep, relaxing sleeeep. Let yourself go, Suu. Let yourself go." Suu's eyes closed but she stayed hanging from her branch. "Okay, Suu, I am your mistress. Do you understand?"

"What's that...is it yummy?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

Annoyed, Kanako explained, "No, a mistress is someone you obey without question. You will do anything I tell you to do while you are in your trance. Do you understand now?"

"I think so, Mattress," she replied.

Agitated, Kanako continued, "I'll just have to test you then. When I snap my fingers, you will believe you are a..." she thought for a second before seeing a bunch of bananas in the tree, "...a monkey. When I snap them again, you will return to this state. Is that clear?"

"Monkey," Suu replied with a smile on her face.

"Honestly," Kanako said to herself in annoyance and snapped her fingers.

Suu's glassy eyes snapped open and she swung up into a sitting position on the branch and began making sounds like a monkey. She grabbed one of the bananas and began eating it with one hand while scratching her head with the other. After watching Suu eat three bananas in monkey mode, she snapped her fingers and Suu returned to her trance, miraculously falling back into the position she'd been in last time.

"Okay, Suu, when I snap my fingers, you will wait ten seconds then awaken with no memory of seeing me here today. You will then return to this state any time you hear me say the word 'Sleep'. You understand _that_ , don't you?

"Yes, Mattress." Kanako sighed and snapped her fingers. She left the room and Suu awoke from her trance ten seconds later as commanded.

Kanako stood outside and began to contemplate which of the two remaining girls to go after. That was when she saw Haruka having a cigarette nearby. Kanako suddenly had a brilliant idea.

She made sure no one else could see her, then snuck up behind Haruka and began to swing the coin in front of her eyes. "Kanako, what are you doing?" Haruka asked.

Kanako was taken aback by this but continued as planned. "Oh, I just thought you might like to see this coin I found. Can you see the year on it? I'm sure if you concentrate, you'll be able to see it." Haruka sighed and began to follow the coin. She squinted a little but her eyes stayed on it as it swung back and forth. Kanako began to rub Haruka's shoulders with her free hand to loosen her up. "That's it, just relax and focus on the coin. Relax as it swings rhythmically back and forth. Let all the tension leave your body as you relax and find yourself feeling a little sleepy. Let all your muscles relax and feel yourself letting go." Haruka's eyes were beginning to flutter and eventually closed. Her cigarette fell out of her mouth and her head dropped. Kanako stamped out the cigarette and said, "Haruka, I am your mistress, do you understand?"

"Yes...you are my mistress..."

"Good. Now, there's something I want you to do for me..."

Now that Shinobu was done with the laundry, Motoko was practicing her swordplay on the roof as she often did. Haruka walked up the stairs and called out her name. Motoko stopped her practicing and turned. "Oh, Haruka. Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually," she replied. "I need you to have a look at something."

"What is it?" Motoko asked as Haruka walked over.

"This," Haruka pulled out the coin and began to swing it in front of Motoko's eye.

"A coin?" she asked, frowning but following it with her eyes. "You came all the way up here just to show me a coin?"

"It's a trick I thought you might like. There's a certain detail on the coin that you have to try and spot. It's a test of focus and concentration." Just like Haruka before her, Motoko squinted her eyes in an attempt to see what this detail Haruka mentioned was. She watched it swing back and forth, not even noticing Kanako behind her, massaging her shoulders to help her relax.

Mutsumi was on her way to Naru's room to study but had taken a wrong turn somewhere and found herself on the stairs that led to the roof. She took a peek at what was going on at the top of the stairs and saw Haruka swinging a coin on a string in front of Motoko's eyes while Kanako approached from behind Motoko and began to massage her shoulders. "It's just like one of those hypnosis shows on TV." She tried her best to listen to what was being said. She watched in secret as Kanako's soothing words brought Motoko into a drowsy state and it became harder for her to keep her eyes open.

Kanako finished her induction by saying, "That's a good girl, sleeeep." Upon hearing this, Mutsumi's eyes closed and she fell back into a trance.

Naru decided to go looking for Mutsumi after ten minutes of waiting. She left Keitaro in her room with a stern warning not to do anything perverted while she was gone. As she made her way toward the roof, she found Mutsumi, who seemed to be sleeping at the top of the stairs. Naru went to the top and attempted to wake her up but to no avail. Then she heard Kanako's voice and saw her holding Motoko and speaking into her ear while Haruna stood there and watched. That was when Kanako noticed Naru. "It's Naru!" she said loudly. "Get her!"

"Yes, Mistress." There were three voices that said this: Haruka, Motoko and-

"Mutsumi!? Let me go!" Naru struggled against Mutsumi's grip but was unable to break free. Mutsumi pulled Naru to the very top of the stairs and Motoko and Haruka helped to restrain and carry her to Kanako. They held her in place and she saw that all three had glazed over eyes. "Kanako!? What have you done to them!?" she demanded.

"All I've done is make them a little more...compliant," Kanako replied smugly. "You see, I wanted to get all of you out of the dorm so my brother will only have eyes for me. Hypnosis seemed like the ideal solution because, not only can I make you all leave, I can also use you against each other. As for Haruka, I didn't intend to get her caught up in this but it seemed the best way to get Motoko to let her guard down. And now, Naru, you're going to join your friends in my thrall. Don't worry; you'll all be leaving over the course of a few months so as not to arouse suspicion from my brother so you'll still have a while to live here."

She began to swing the coin in front of Naru's eyes which immediately closed. "No! I won't let you!"

"A tough one, eh?" Kanako remarked. "Alright then. Let's try this then. Motoko, make sure no one come up here. Haruka, Mutsumi, make Naru here comfortable."

"Yes, Mistress," the trio replied and Motoko walked down the stairs to stand guard. Meanwhile Haruka forced Naru into a sitting position and began to massage her shoulders just as Kanako had done to her while Mutsumi sat by Naru's legs and began to massage her stockinged feet. Naru couldn't deny that it felt good. _Really_ good. She hated herself for thinking that and knew she had to be strong not only for her sake but for everyone else's. And Keitaro's. She tried to concentrate on something else, anything else, to keep her mind off the massaging. But it just felt so good.

"Do you like that?" Kanako asked in a kind, soothing tone. Naru fought to not reply the affirmative for fear of giving in. She kept up her valiant resistance for who knows how long but she was slowly losing the fight. She was getting more and more relaxed, more and more sleepy. She involuntarily opened her eyes to the sight of the coin swinging back and forth. She was too weak to put up much of a fight and her eyes followed its soothing arc back and forth while Kanako's voice seemed to come not from her mouth but from Naru's own mind. Naru's mind was filled with Kanko's voice and her body relaxed completely. Her eyes closed and she entered a dreamless sleep, awaiting some kind of instruction. "Naru, you are in a deep, hypnotic trance," Kanako told her. "While in this state, I am your mistress and you will obey any commands I give you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress, I understand."

Kanako implanted the triggers into Motoko, Haruka and Naru to return to their trances and had them all forget what had happened. She planned to activate all their triggers at once and begin her long implantation process, giving them reasons to want to leave and repeatedly do so every few days until they were all gone. Except for Haruka, who she would keep as her secret servant since she was already under her power. She had her chance when everyone gathered at the inn's cafe for dinner. Keitaro was at his part-time job so it was just the girls. Once everyone was gathered at the table, Kanako stood up and said loudly, "It's time for you all to sleep." With that, Naru, Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu, Suu, Mutsumi and Haruka all fell back into their trances with their eyes closed and their heads slumped. "Alright everyone, I'm going to give you all some suggestions that I want you all to accept into your subconscious minds but not remember them once you've woken up. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," came the chorus of the seven entranced girls before her.

"Good. First, you will-"

"I'm home!" Kanako felt her entire plan falling apart as she heard her brother's voice from just outside. She was too shocked at his early return to react in time and he entered the room to the sight of Kanako standing near the other seven hypnotized tenants. When questioned about what had happened, Kanako felt it best to be honest. Maybe Keitaro would appreciate the lengths she was willing to go to so they could be together. She told time the whole story while he sat and listened. Once she was done, he just sat for a few minutes in thought. She didn't expect his response to be "Can you show me?" She stared at him in disbelief. "Well, can you show me how it works? I have a few ideas for how to use this as a study aid." Still disbelieving, she explained what she'd read and how it worked. "Can I try it on you?"

"I...I don't know..." she blushed.

"Come on, you can trust me," he replied. Kanako couldn't help but believe that he was being sincere.

"O-okay," she replied and pulled the coin from her pocket. He held it in front of her and let it swing. She followed it with her eyes as Keitaro proceeded with the induction. "Just follow the coin with your eyes, Kanako. That's right. Just like that. You're doing so well. Allow yourself to relax. Feel your muscles relaxing from the top of your head to the tips of your toes." Kanako began to slump in her chair a little. "Feel yourself relaxing more and more and let yourself become sleepy. So sleepy, you can barely keep your eyes open." Her eyes showed her struggle to keep them open. "Let yourself go and sink into a deep, relaxing, completely safe sleep state." Her eyes closed completely and her head dropped onto the chest. Keitaro put the coin in his pocket. "Kanako, can you hear me?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, I can hear you," she replied in a monotone.

"Alright, I'd like you to do something for me."

"Anything for you, Brother."

"Then, I want you to tell them all that your trigger won't have any effect on them and that they'll wake up with no memory of this when you clap your hands."

"As you wish, Brother." She stood and walked over to the others. "From now on, the word 'sleep' will no longer have any effect on you and you will all awaken with no memory of this when I clap my hands. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," the group replied.

Kanako returned to her seat. "It is done, Brother."

"Good girl," Keitaro said, patting her on the head, causing her to blush even in her trance. "Now, I'm going to go outside and when you hear the door close behind me you will return to your seat at the table and clap your hands, causing you to awaken along with everyone else. When you do, you will forget all about using hypnosis on the others and you will believe hypnosis is just made up and would never work. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Brother."

Keitaro left the room and close the door behind him loudly enough for Kanako to hear it. He put his ear to the door and listened for a few seconds until he heard a loud clap and then the other girls beginning to chatter amongst themselves. He was glad everything turned out alright. He _really_ wanted his sister to get along with everyone else but passed up the chance to control them into it since he felt it would be wrong. This way, Kanako would never try to use hypnosis like this again. He took a deep breath and opened the door as if he hadn't done so before. "I'm home," he called out.

"Welcome back!" came the chorus of most of the girls.

"You're home early," Haruka said as he walked through the door.

"Well, work was called off today so I went for a walk then came back here," he replied.

"Oh, anything interesting happen?" Kitsune asked, pouring herself some sake.

"No, nothing at all."


	3. Alternate Ending

Kanako, can you hear me?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, I can hear you," Kanako replied in a monotone.

"Alright, I'd like you to do something for me."

"Anything for you, Brother."

Keitaro was tempted a little by this response but decided it best to resist his urges if he didn't want a megaton punch from Naru. "Then, I want you to tell them all that your trigger won't have any effect on them and that they'll wake up with no memory of this when you clap your hands."

"As you wish, Brother." She stood and walked over to the others. "From now on, the word 'sleep' will no longer have any effect on you and you will all awaken with no memory of this when I clap my hands. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," the group replied.

Kanako returned to her seat. "It is done, Brother."

Keitaro sat in disbelief. They had just called her 'Mistress'. They really _were_ under her complete control. Knowing that, he couldn't help himself anymore. He was going to get the respect he deserved. "Kanako, I want you to call me 'Master' from now on."

"Yes, Master."

Keitaro could barely contain his excitement. "And tell the others that I am _their_ master as well. And that you'll all wake up with no memory of being hypnotized when I say 'Wake up' and return to this state when I say 'Obey'."

"Yes, Master." She stood and walked to the table where the other girls still sat entranced. "From now on, girls, my brother is now your master. You will awaken with no memory of being hypnotized when he says 'Wake up' and return to this state when he says 'Obey'." Do you understand?"

"Yes," they replied in unison, leaving off the 'mistress' part as Kanako was no longer their mistress.

Kanako sat back in her chair. "It is done, Master."

Keitaro began furiously thinking of ideas, of things to have them do. He thought of something quickly. "Um, Suu, become a cat."

"Yes, Mustard," she replied and fell to her knee, purring. She began to stroke her head against his leg.

This didn't prove anything, however, as Suu was the most likely to play along in a situation like this. "Mitsune, serve me a drink."

"Yes, Master," she replied and knelt beside him with a bottle of sake in one hand and a dervish dish in the other. Mitsune was another playful one. He needed to try one of the less playful ones. He was a little too afraid of Naru and Motoko to try them so...

"Haruka, you no longer have a problem being called 'Aunt Haruka' by me. In fact, it makes you happy. Incredibly happy. Even when you're awake. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Haruka, awaken." At his words Haruka awoke, shaking her head.

She awoke to what was surely a strange sight: Suu rubbing her head against Keitaro's leg while Kitsune served him sake and Naru, Motoko, Shinobu, Kanako and Mutsumi asleep in chairs. "Keitaro, what's going on here?" she asked, accusingly.

"N-nothing's going on here, Aunt Haruka," he stammered nervously.

Her expression changed immediately; she began smiling shyly. Not only that, she started blushing too with her hands on her cheeks and avoiding eye contact. "Oh, that's okay then," she replied, sounding as shy as she looked.

"Obey," he commanded and Haruka's eyelids, head and arms immediately dropped. In any other situation, she'd have hit him for calling her his aunt but she'd reacted more like a school girl being told she was cute. The next step was naturally..."Naru. And Motoko." He was still terrified of incurring their wrath but he at least had the others to help if the two suddenly woke up. As he thought about what to do next, Tama the turtle hovered past him and gave him an idea. He grabbed Tama and held him in front of Motoko's face. "Motoko, from now on, you are no longer afraid of turtles. In fact you love them. Especially Tama. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master...I love turtles...especially Tama."

"Motoko, awaken." Motoko's eyes opened and she blinked a few times before she properly saw Tama before her. She squealed like a school girl and grabbed Tama, hugging him tightly. Keitaro was shocked at her reaction. If he could remove Motoko's fear of turtles that easily, then he could do anything. He steeled his resolve and said, "Naru, I want you and Mutsumi to make out with each other."

"Yes, Master," the pair replied as they turned to face each other and did as they were asked. Keitaro couldn't believe his eyes. He had absolute power now. He gave out a few more commands to replies of "Yes, Master" from the girls as he did so. He looked over the scene of Shinobu preparing a meal, Kitsune serving sake in the maid uniform she'd lent to Motoko, who was happily giving Tama a bath, Suu crawling around and purring, Kanako cleaning, Haruka sleepwalking mindlessly around the room and Mutsumi and Naru sat entranced at either side of his chair. He'd release them all in a few hours but for now, it felt too good being in control. Keitaro was finally getting the respect he deserved.


End file.
